Baper?
by Armillette
Summary: "Sakura, tolong hapus papan tulisnya, ya," l "Anggap aja ngapus mantan, Ra." l Mind to RnR?


_!Warning!_

OOC, AU, Undetected typo

 _DLDR!_

First fafic, berdasar pengalaman nyata, ehe.

Disc.

Naruto (c) Massashi Kishimoto

Baper (c) Armilette

BAPER?

"Oh, kirain kamu belum datang lagi, Ra,"

"Aku dari tadi udah di belakangmu kampret. Gak liat? Spion tuh benerin,"

Ino mendengus. sepertinya sobat pinknya sedang tidak mood hari ini. Yah, wajar saja sih. Mereka, sepulang sekolah tadi paling hanya sempat mengganti baju dan mencuci muka. Karena setelah itu, mereka harus langsung kembali sekolah untuk mengambil pelajaran tambahan.

Tidak. Jika kalian berpikir mereka mengambil pelajaran tambahan karena nilai jeblok atau apapun itu, kalian salah. Mereka bahkan masuk dua besar di kelasnya.

Lalu?

Mereka cuma kerajinan. Yha, kerajinan. Rajin menuhin jadwal. Selesai ini pun, mereka kembali caw untuk mengambil les lain.

Ino menghela lapar. Tidak sempat makan di rumah.

Heh, jangankan makan siang. Roknya saja belum berganti! Jadwal mereka benar-benar ketat. Salahnya sendiri sih. Otak sudah mempuni, masih mengambil les lagi. Mana ikut eskul banyak sekali!

Ino melirik Sakura yang sudah berganti pakaian lengkap. Kok keburu ya? Padahal lebih jauhan rumah Sakura dari rumah Ino. Ah, sutralah. Gak penting.

"No, beli pentol di luar tadi masih sempat tidak ya? Laper nih. Duduk aja tadi gak sempet."

"Ayo, bentaran doang, kan? Masih sempat mungkin." Ino tidak jadi menarik kunci kendaraan dari slotnya.

"Hmmmm. Beli minum aja deh, kayanya gak sempet. Kalo buka juga, sih," Sakura berubah pikiran. Ino mah hayuk ajaaa.

Dan eh, ternyata, yang jualan udah pulang aja gitu. Manyun deh Sakura.

"Mau keluar?" Ino nawarin, tumben.

"Enggak deh, nanti aja di sana sekalian," jawab Sakura, langsung berlalu ke kelas.

Sampai di belakang kelas. Langsung njeplak gitu aja Sakuranya. Bubu. Mayan, ngeregangin badan dikit. Dingin lagi. Bikin adem. Kan, tadi gak sempet mandi, ha.

Sudah puas guling-guling gak karuan cari posisi yang pewe, Sakura bangkit.

"Yah, tau ibunya datang telat gini, mending kita keluar tadi. Haus nih," Sakura ngedip-ngedip ganjen ke Ino yang langsung memalingkan muka. Tau maksud sohibnya minta ditemenin keluar pagar sebentar. Ino menggeleng.

Sakura merengut, lalu kembali merebah. Sambil mencak tentunya.

"Jam berapa, Ten?" Sakura menanyai Tenten yang juga berebah di sebelahnya. Belum ganti juga, rumahnya jauh.

"Dua lewat," Tenten menjawab lesu-lesuan. Setelah ini, dia juga akan lanjut ke lesan yang sama seperti Sakura dan Ino.

Tepat setelah Tenten menjawab, anak-anak yang berada di luar masuk ke dalam kelas. Di belakang, bu guru Kurenai ikut masuk sambil menenteng jaket. Buat pulang. Ya, guru pan juga manusia, butuh istirahat juga. Udah seharian di sekolah, ngajarin banyak anak bebal sama nakal-nakalnya biar pinter dan rajin menabung. Walaupun gajinya...

Yah, tau lah, haha. Sakura dan Ino pengecualian, sih. Kan udah pinter dari sononya, mwehe.

Mereka cuman kerajinan. Ya rajin, rajin stalking akun mantan:')

Oke, back.

Setelah nyingkirin semua bangku cheetos ke belakang kelas, langsung mulai deh pelajarannya. Lesehan. Alasannya sih biar gak jauh-jauhan gitu, jadi gak khawatir deh si doi. Eh, maksudnya ibunya gak khawatir ada yang gak ngerti atau banyak ngomong gitu. eyyha.

Sakura menghela napas. Belajar, lagi.

Lesehan pula.

Tambah pegel, huh.

Mana nulisnya susah lagi lesehan gini.

Sakura menerawang tulisan tangannya di bukunya yang mirip cakar ayam, lalu melirik Ino yang duduk anggun dengan tangan menulis.

"Cih," Sakura berdecih. Sudah berapa kali ia berganti posisi duduk. Tetap saja tidak pewe.

Sakura mendongak, menatap tulisan di papan tulis lagi untuk di salin ke bukunya.

"Apa lagi expressionsnya?" bu guru Kurenai di depan bertanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Kurenai menulis lagi di papan tulis.

"Thanks for everything, apa artinya?"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, bu. Hiks:')" Jah, Sakura mulai deh.

Dan, Kurenai masih lanjut. Ngeng.

"Ulang tahun ucapannya apa?"

"Happy birthday!"

Sakura menoel Ino. Lalu berbisik,

"Kemarin Sasuke ngucapin happy birthday ke aku:'')" katanya dengan mata berkaca ala emot bbm. Ino diam. Tak berniat membalas.

Sakura langsung kembali fokus. Yah, niatnya memang cuman itu aja, sih. Gak di tanggapin juga gak apa. Curcolehem.

"Happy anniversary, bu!" Kurenai langsung menambahkan ke papan tulis.

Sakura kembali mendekat. Kali ini ke Tenten.

"Bulan kemarin, anniv aku sama Sasuke yang ke dua :'))"

"Udah, Ra. Mantan juga," Tenten menanggapi sambil lalu. Sakura melirik Ino yang menyenandungkan lirik happy birthday dengan suara pelan. Lalu, kembali mencatat.

"You're fantastic or terrific." Kurenai kembali menulis di papan tulis sambil menerangkan artinya.

Sakura mendengar Ino bersenandung lagi. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengusir pikiran mantannya dari kepalanya. Rugi dia nanti kalau tidak dapat hasil apa-apa dari les ini. Udah nambah bayar mahal. Capek lagi!

Sakura kembali mencatat tulisan di depannya. Melihat tulisannya, ia bergumam sendiri.

"Ih, kenapa aku suka gaya rambut gak jelas macam Sasuke itu ya? Apa menariknya?" Sakura bingung sendiri.

"Halah, Ra, Ra." Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala juga. Bingung dengan pikiran dan kelakuan temannya satu ini.

Yha, kan yang namanya cinta mb, membutakan segalanya. Walaupun udah mantan, hikz:')

Ino kembali bersenandung. Entah kenapa otaknya hari ini terbuka dengan kalimat yang disampaikan Kurenai di depan dan langsung menyambungkannya ke lagu-lagu lawas yang gak ada hubungannya. Nah, efek terlalu lelah. Ha.

Sakura yang keki mendengarkan suara Ino yang cempreng gak ada bagus-bagusnya itu nyanyi mulu, menyeletuk,

"No, kenapa sih dihubungin ke lagu mulu? Nyanyi terus, gak konsen nih!"

Ino yang ikutan keki, kesal sendiri pun langsung menyahut,

"Lah, daripada kamu yang dihubungin ke masa lalu mulu?"

JLEB

Telak sekali nona Yamanaka.

Sakura meringis dengan wajah seram.

Ino tertawa jahat dalam hati, sekali-kali, batinnya.

"Teman juga penjahatnya!" sembur Sakura tak terima. Tak menyangka Ino sejahat itu. Padahal, Ino lah yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih sama sampai sekarang. Sampai mereka sudah tak lagi bersama.

Yah, yang sabar ya mb. Cukup mantan aja yang nyakitin hati. Sahabat jangan:')

"Sakura, tolong hapus papan tulisnya, ya," pesan bu Kurenai sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

Sakura mendengus. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan segala kerjaannya lalu pulang dan nonton anime dengan nyaman. Biasa, nasib jomblo. Pacarannya, ya, sama laptop. Hiks:')

"Anggap aja ngapus mantan, Ra." Ino menyeletuk dengan ringannya.

Kampret.

FIN

Belum bisa komen apa-apa. Masih newbie, sampai bingung mau kasih genre apa xD moga cucok aja lah ya;)

Makasih udah baca:*

 _Mind to gimme review?;)_


End file.
